New Super Luigi 1
New Super Luigi 1 is a Nintendo Switch game that focuses on Luigi. The gameplay will be similar to NSMB games, but with a few changes. Instead of Mario, Blue, and Yellow Toad, there are replaced with Green, Orange and Nabbit. The game will be released around July-Sept 2018. This will also be the first game since Super Mario Sunshine to have cutscenes with voice acting. Story After getting defeated in NSMBU (NSMLU is not canon), Bowser goes into hiding after going insane. Bowser Jr. and Kamek try to cheer him up by getting an idea, kidnap Mario and Peach. Bowser agrees with the idea, and starts his plan. Also, finding research about ancient relics that have ultimate power, Bowser decides finding them and to take over not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but the world. Mario gets invited to a party at Peach's Castle, celebrating the defeat of Bowser. During the party, Bowser shows up in his flagship with the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Kamek. Bowser then trashes the party and kidnaps Mario and Peach in the process. Only Green and Orange Toad escaped the chaos and goes to Mario's House to give word to Luigi. Meanwhile, Luigi is at Mario's House sleeping. Suddenly, the Toads break into the house and give Luigi a ransom note. It says: Yo, Green Stache, Have your bro, and the girl at my castle. If you want them back safely, gimme the seven ancient relics in each of the seven worlds. If you have them all, come to my castle and give 'em to me. Or else the Koopalings will take you down. The King of Awesome, Bowser Luigi then freaks out, because he can't believe he can win against a big turtle creature. The Green and Orange Toads then say that they will assist Luigi on his adventure. Luigi then starts the adventure with the Toads. Characters * Luigi * Green Toad * Orange Toad * Nabbit NPCs * Mario * Princess Peach * Bowser * Koopalings * Bowser Jr. * Kamek Power-Ups Worlds * World 1: Mushroom Hill: '''The place where you begin your adventure. This is where Peach's Castle, and Mario's House are located. * '''World 2: Cupcake Dunes: '''A desert world with cupcakes and Moai statues. In the middle, there's a colossal pyramid. * '''World 3: Sugar Glacier: '''An ice world with snowmen, and many candy objects. This world will be unlocked if you complete W1-Cannon. * '''World 4: Lemonade Lagoon: '''A tropical island chain with bubbly geysers, palm trees, and a sunken pirate ship * '''World 5: Veggie Jungle: '''The jungle world of the game. It's flooded with poison water, and trees. The entire world is a maze, so player will have to find secret exits in levels. * '''World 6: Mount Ruin: '''A mountain world with tall pillar like mountains. The world contains many ruins. This world will be unlocked if you complete W4-Cannon. * '''World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds: '''A sky world with clouds that resemble cotton candy. There's many rainbows, and thunderous clouds. * '''World 8: Land of Koopa: '''Bowser's castle. It's a typical volcanic world filled to the brim with airships, and tanks. This is where Bowser's hiding Mario and Princess Peach * '''World Crown: Superstar Walk: '''The secret world. The player will have to collect all the Star Coins of each world. After collecting each Star Coin here, they will unlock a final level. Bosses Koopalings Bowser's seven (adopted) children who work for their father. They serve as castle bosses of each world (except Land of Koopa, which has Bowser Jr. as the castle boss). * Lemmy Koopa (Mushroom Hill): Acts similar to Iggy in SMW. But he throws bouncing circus balls. * Roy Koopa (Cupcake Dunes): Roy climbs walls and tries to smash you. When he hits the ground, Shy Guys fall from the ceiling. * Ludwig von Koopa (Sugar Glacier) * Wendy O. Koopa (Lemonade Lagoon) * Larry Koopa (Veggie Jungle) * Morton Koopa Jr. (Mount Ruin) * Iggy Koopa (Cotton Candy Clouds) Boom-Boom/Kamek Bowser set many fortresses in each world, guarded by strongman Boom Boom. Each world he gets powered up by Kamek. * '''Mushroom Hill: Boom Boom simply charges at you. * Cupcake Dunes: '''Boom Boom can now dig into the ground. * '''Sugar Glacier: Boom Boom kicks ice cubes at the player. * Lemonade Lagoon: Boom Boom now can swim. * Veggie Jungle: Boom-Boom is now twice as big. Now he makes harmful shockwaves. * Mount Ruin: Boom Boom throws boulders that can be thrown or rolled. * Cotton Candy Clouds: Boom-Boom can now fly and swoop down at you. * Land of Koopa (Fortress 1): Boom-Boom can make certain minions to aid him. He also have to take 6 hits instead of 3. * 'Land of Koopa '(Fortress 2): Instead of Boom-Boom, Kamek fights you himself. He makes copies of himself and make homing flames. Final Boss Battle With no more minions to take down Luigi, Bowser will take you out himself. At Land of Koopa-Bowser's Castle, Bowser will do anything to kill you, with a collapsing course. There's no bridge or ax to save you now. The Koopa King wants you dead. * Phase 1: Instead of a bridge, Bowser fights you in an arena. Bowser throws mallets. He can also breathe flames, and ground pounds the room, making falling rocks. * Phase 2: Bowser will chase through a course in his Clown Car. The player has 200 seconds to get past him, or the castle will self destruct. Bowser throws bombs, huge bowling balls and Mechakoopas. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games